


She is a phantom, The Phantom of the Opera

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Have already said that there are many references?, Reader is a Phantom, Rin is an actor, The Phantom of that Opera is a woman, many references, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: A/N: I imagined the phatom reader enter like Zatanna in Injustice Gods amoug Us XD





	1. Prologue

What is she? The woman who died acting in her best and favorite show... but how?


	2. Act 1: First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I imagined the phatom reader enter like Zatanna in Injustice Gods amoug Us XD

Rin POV: 

It was many mouths of hard practice, for when this day arrived I could act like anyone acted before me. A last glance in the mirror of the dressing room, and it's time to show, now or never. A big audience wait to me in absolute silence, until with a explosion and a smoke jet filled the theater with screams and palms. In the costume that I was wearing, a suit with a mantle and a middle face mask, I started to act like in the pratice, waiting until my girl partner enter the scene. My partner, which was representing the lyric singer Christine Daaé, enter the stage, wearing a white dress and during his pronouncement, a friend of mine, wearing a blue victorian suit, mixing with his eyes and his black hear. Haru, my friend, was acting like The viscount Raoul de Chagny, showing all the fragility and passion, the personality of the character, looking to me while his face turn in a scared face.

After this all the lights in the theater started to twinkle until turn off. All the room now is black, impossible to see anything. I knew the people was waiting the show continued, but for one hour it doesn't happen. All my body shivered when I listened a female laught and a red light appeared in the center of the stage. When her light show finished, with a slow and sexy voice, she said "Only the music and the love are imortals". I started to walk to her, when I tried touch her arm she disappeared quickly, letting all the audience clapping hands and me and my partners looking at our faces with a disbelief look. The director look to us and order to leave the stage, before the audience noticed our nervousness.


	3. Act 2: The Meeting

Rin POV:

After the event I ran straight to my dressing room. I needed something to drink and breathe some fresh air. I just saw a beautiful woman enter and disapper in front of my eyes and when I tried touch her. I was outside the theater, still in my costume without even taking off the mask, when Haru came to see me. He sat next to me and ask with his usually look."Are you feel good?" I still sat hugging my knees with my face sinked in them. "Haru... I am afraid" I sighed and continued saying without look in his eyes. "What is...that? Who is she and where she gone after that?". He only look to the ground while a silent formed between us. "Christine is worry with you, you know you she love you, don't you?". Again, silence. "It's not my fault if she fell in love with me", I knew what she felt for me, but I don't feel the same. "I don't like her this way, she's only a show parter for me" I said looking in his eyes, but this time I saw that he was laughing inside. "In The Phantom of The Opera, you must love her" This time I started laught, "You are Raoul de Chagny, you must fall in love for her". We keep talking until the clock mark midnight.

The worst thing I did that night was leave my things in the dreesing room. So I needed run in the creepiest place in the world. A sound of a door block hit my ears. "REALLY THIS?" The echo in the room showed to me that I was alone. Enough to listen a strange sound coming to behing the stage. I followed until I found a door, and when I opened her, a shiver ran down my spine. There was a stair, a very very creepy stair. Smart like I am, I decided to came down, following the sound...


	4. Act 3: The Grand Finale of the Phantom

Rin POV:

 While I walked down the stair, my heart was beating fast and my mind vigilant. The drops of water gave the place a Haunted look. My attention traveled to another door, but this time it was large than the others. The wood was musty and stinky, so I hesitated in touch that. The desire to know was killing me inside, and when I opened the door, I stared at that place. It was a stage, God know how much bigger than the surface stage it is. While I walked between the chairs and sat in one of them I heard a female voice. "[I need a triumphal entry](http://24.media.tumblr.com/88ad0156400f89ee8d40ae555316d196/tumblr_mrhybqLBxl1rn4yl3o1_250.gif)" , that what she said. I watched impressed while she declaimed verses of Gaston Leroux. I was impressed by the way that she embodied not only Christine, but even the phantom (that was my character). After one hour show I remember the last scene.

"What will do with this skeleton?

You're not going throw it in the ditch, don't you? 

For me, the right place for the skeleton of The Phantom of The Opera is in the Archives of the National Academy of Music."

The last verse was a cry coming out of her mouth but I felt it in my heart

"[It is not a common skeleton](http://38.media.tumblr.com/faf8371e887fa61f217cd598604962a1/tumblr_mr6f3iOEZ41s48bkdo1_500.gif)"

The curtains closed and quickly opened again. This time wasn't the costume that she was wearing. She has... I cape and a half face mask... MY CAPE AND HALF FACE MASK. 

"What fools man most of all? A devil in the shape of an angel, by William Shakespeare " She paused her act... and pulled out a foil. With her hand in her back, she started run towards me. My heart stop and I pushed my body down the chair, closing my eyes forcefully. When I opened my eyes I saw the foil tip, millimeters from my right eye. The way her legs was supported by the chairs scared me. It was as if she was made of air. "Who are you?" My voice was tremulous, I barely could breathe while she looked at me with a devils laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Why you are here and how you arrived here?" She took off the mask and put the foil in her scabbard. I was still shaking when she cupped my face. She noticed my silent and disappeared, appearing in the center of the stage. "I AM (Name), THE PHANTOM OF THIS OPERA" A smoke stream covered her form and when I noticed she was siting by my side with crossed legs and applauding like a big audience. "BRAVE BRAVE, AMAZING", when I looked to her she was stared at me with not at all friendly eyes. "Now is your time, go to the stage and act like you acted".


	5. Act 4: The Grand Finale of the Actor

Rin POV:

"Now is your time, go to the stage and act like you acted" When she said this I ran to the stage and I positioned myself in the center of te stage, with deep breath a started.

"It's terrible live shaking all the time. And here we are in no danger. The sun shine, and the nocturne birds dislike clarity. I never saw him in the daylight. Must be horrendous. The first time that I see him, I thought he was going to die!

"Why?- asked Raul, afflicted with the aspect that the confidence took.

 Because I saw his face"

She breathe deeply... and smile. "The Lira of Apolo" She whispered and applauded. After the last verse I fell on my knees and started breath difficulty... until I pass out. 

 

 I wake up with Haru look to me with a worried expression. "Rin you idiot, what you had in your head?" I was almost ask what happened when I strong knock on the door of de hospital room, it was my sister. "HOW YOU COULD THIS WITH ME? I WAS DYING FO WORRY" her loud voice bomb my head while I sat at the bed. "Do what? I don't remember anything after de show."


	6. Final Act: Behind the Scene

Phatom Reader POV:

This guy, named Rin inpress me, his abilities are amazing but he still has one problem. His feelings still affect him. He loves someone, that guy with blue eyes, he affect his heart. I think he loves his friend, more than the blond girl that act with him. When I cupped his face I could feel, his heart fell with him. But not only with him, his feelings confuse me, but now I can observe him. In his room in the hospital I talked with him and I felt that his heart is easy to conquer. I offered him a person to talk, and he did the same. Our friendship grew very fast. A summer night at the beach he took me to meet his friends.

Six years after the event in the theater I was ready to get married with him. It's like the day I married with Raoul, that day was beatiful, and this will be the same. My dear Raoul, you died the same way that me, and our love never accepted. You always did your best in the stage, at that place I met you. We were Raoul and Christine, we act in many theaters, The Phantom of The Opera, was our show. It was his show too, but he never found his "Christine"... or maybe yes...I belive so, after all we will married.

 

Forgive me my beloved Raoul, but now my beloved Rin waiting for me in the altar. I think what he will do when discover that because of me he found. He found, in The Lira of Apolo, love and whats the meaning of love. 


End file.
